


A Series of Firsts

by Ayaana



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2013 [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayaana/pseuds/Ayaana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackrabbit Week Day 5: A few first moments between Jack and Bunny</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Firsts

Meeting

The Guardians believed that Bunny and Jack had originally met during the Blizzard of ‘68 but they were wrong. The first meeting between the two was actually very shortly after Jack had risen from the ice. It had been another Easter of course and the rabbit hadn’t thought much of the other, choosing to only warn the other to leave his googies alone before leaving. It wasn’t until much later that he learned that Jack was different from the other winter spirits who just wanted to be left alone.  
These days Bunny tried to make sure his frosty love was never alone for long.

Hug

Their first hug was an awkward experience for both parties involved. Jack had been alone for so long that he wasn’t used to a friendly touch. Bunny wasn’t even sure why he felt the need to hold the other but just seeing the other so distraught made him want to do _something._ So he wrapped his arms around the frost sprite and waited for the struggles to stop.

Gift

It wasn’t long after Bunny found the cave Jack lived in that he felt the need to do something about the boy’s lack of possessions. Of course being the busy rabbit he was, that meant that he just gave him a couple of his best googies all hand painted in winter themes. He hadn’t expected the look of shock on the others face, nor had he expected to see them being used as Christmas ornaments either. The look on North’s face when he saw that made everything more than worth it.


End file.
